Dulling the Ache
by Asarielle
Summary: Willow goes to New York and tries to fit in... at Xavier Institute. After almost destroying the world... life seems tough. Especially with memory loss...
1. So it Begins

Dulling the Ache  
  
By Havilande Nicollette  
  
---Crossover : BTVS/ X-men  
  
---Pairing : Willow/ Suggestions??  
  
---Summary: Willow goes to New York and tries to fit in... at Xavier Institute. After almost destroying the world... life seems tough.  
  
I don't know what I'm doing here. I came to New York. Of all places, New York. I guess it's because I needed to blend in. Match the crowd. My pain will be buried beneath everyone else's. And I can feel everyone else's pain. Not the best feeling. I left Sunnydale. Couldn't stand how they shunned me. I packed up all my spell books and clothes and just... left. I got on a bus and ended up in Westchester, New York. And here I am, thinking about the past. Thinking about all the horrible things I had done.   
  
I had killed. Killed a human. He wasn't an innocent, he killed Tara, but that gave me no right to murder him in cold blood. Then I lost it. Attempted to kill all of my friends. Attempted to destroy this world filled with pain. Xander stopped me, for now. I still feel all the pain. It's there, inside of me. The pain, the hatred, the loathing, all there inside of me. Where is the innocent, playful Willow? The one Xander used to love. The one that cried because she broke a yellow crayon. The one that babbled on and on about boys whilst another apocalypse approached. The one that returned Angelus his soul. Where is the lovable nerd of Xander's? She is lost. She is somewhere, deep inside of me. Hidden beneath pain of Oz's departure, Tara's departure, and then Tara's death. All that pain mingled with the world's almost ended existence. I almost killed everyone and no one will ever know.   
  
I'm thinking of starting up a life here. I could work at one of these restaurants. One of the one's that serve outside food. It sounds suitable enough. I'll wait a few more years to start college again. If I ever need anymore money I can just do a spell. Giles told me to stay away, but like I said...where is the lovable nerd? Gone. I obey my own rules, and I hope they won't bring about the world's end. I will start another life now. Away from all the pain.  
  
So it begins. 


	2. Of Killing Demons and Discovering Uncons...

Dulling the Ache By Havilande Nicollette ---Crossover : BTVS/ X-men ---Pairing : Willow/ Still Deciding. ---Summary: Willow goes to New York and tries to fit in. at Xavier Institute. After almost destroying the world. life seems tough.  
  
ALRIGHT!! About the pairing. I refuse to do a Willow/ Logan fic. In fact.He's off somewhere searching his past.cause I don't know how to write him. and he probably won't be coming back for a while.do you get the point I just don't want to write him, yet? He's too much like Spike! So I was considering the Pyro/ Willow, Bobby/Willow, or Kurt/Willow. Please place your votes. Also. almost destroying the world made Willow a little bit outgoing. it will probably wear off though when it comes to guys. Babbling is still an issue though.  
  
Added Character: Jared Dyrion - brown hair, blue eyes, 17, enhanced senses and strength.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Earlier I had been interviewing for a job. They had looked like they would actually consider me. That was until a demon showed up with his buddies and I had to kill them. The nerve of some demons, I tell you. I chased them through the forest and that's where I am now. At first there had been fourteen of them. Now only three remained. Fire and Ice spells had no effect, so I am trying lightening. It is working surprisingly well, except for the face that my eyes are pure black and it's getting hard to control the power. Of course the other two running away is also not really making this job of mine easier. The nighttime was causing me to be clumsy, since I couldn't see my way. All I could see now was the two demons leaping over the gate to a mansion called, "Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters." 'Youngsters?' There would be children there! I quickly scramble over the fence, which I'm glad is not electrocutional, and head toward them. One is quickly out with my 'oh so amazing lightening power.' The other one is hiding in a tree. That doesn't seem to help him at all, however, when I electrocute the tree and him at the same time. Now, all that electrifying is making my lightheaded.really lightheaded. I think I'll just go .to sleep .right .beside. this ..nice. Tree.  
  
----Finally Stopping Willow's Point of View and starting that of. uh. Normal??--------  
  
Jared heard the sound of lightening and woke up instantly. He cautiously crawled over to the window and looked out. A tree had just fallen. He searched the yard to see why and quickly realised there was a girl stumbling towards the tree. She finally reached it and stopped moving, supposedly unconscious. Jared went over to Bobby's bed and shook him awake.  
  
"Bobby," he started, "There's a girl outside. I think she's unconscious, we need to go help her."  
  
Bobby was shaking his head slightly and rubbing his eyes. "Alright, alright, I'm up. Get John."  
  
Jared quickly moved over to John's bed and shook him awake. He got up and dressed. Bobby began speaking as all of them dressed.  
  
"Shouldn't we tell the professors?"  
  
Jared glared at him. "At disturb their restful sleep? Not me."  
  
"What about my restful sleep that you just disturbed?"  
  
"Ah! You don't matter." At Bobby's glare he laughed. "I'm just kiddin' man. Seriously, though, do you remember what happened last time we woke up the professors? Three days of detention! I don't want that again. I've got a girlfriend, unlike both of you."  
  
John butted into their conversation on his way out of the door. "Yeah. And look who's better off!" He ran quickly down the hall so Jared couldn't catch him.  
  
Bobby shook his head, chuckling under his breath, as he walked out the door. Jared pulled on his last boot and then followed behind them both. All of them snuck to the front door of the mansion and crept outside. Jared led them to where he had seen the girl.  
  
"Looks like we're gonna have to wake up the professors. I was hoping it was just Rogue sneaking out or something. Oh well. I'll carry her if you two keep the doors open and wake up Professor Grey." Bobby and John nodded in approval as Jared picked up the girl. They walked to the front door and opened it, only to find the professor standing there and glaring at them.  
  
He looked at them with sleepy eyes and announced, "What have we here? Hmm. Jared, follow me. Everyone else should go to their rooms."  
  
Jared followed behind Beast as he heading towards a blank wall. A door opened and they walked through. The room turned out to be an elevator. As the elevator reached the needed level, the door opened. Beast gestured for Jared to take the girl to another door. Beast opened it and told him to lay the girl down on the examining table.  
  
He then looked up at him. "You may go now. Thank you for your help." With that, Jared left. "Now, let's see what's wrong with you," he muttered at the unconscious girl. After careful examination, he found all the damages. He began writing on a pad of paper.  
  
~~Name: Unknown ~~Cause: Unknown ~~Damages : Unconscious, possible memory loss due to head damage  
: Dislocated right shoulder  
: Broken radius of right arm  
: Multiple scrapes on legs  
  
Beast kept muttering to herself as he went about to help the girl. "All in all, not to bad. Though it will be one story." 


	3. Waking Up Isn't Exactly a Good Thing

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. I'm not quite sure who does.. I don't own Willow. BTVS does. and Joss Whedon owns that. so he owns Willow. wait. that didn't come out the way I wanted it to.oh well..  
  
Waking Up Isn't Exactly a Good Thing  
  
All of Xavier's Institute were sleeping. It was 5:37 in the morning during the summer. Most students had gone home, but some students, mostly the one's without homes, were still at the mansion. Down in the MedLab there was a girl about 21 years old that had just awoken. She was quickly noticing that bright lights did not go well with a splitting headache and memory loss.  
  
"Owwww." Willow was groaning to herself. Talking out loud seemed to be one of the only things that penetrated the eerie silence of the room. She slowly sat up on the pallet and looked around. When she moved to stand up, her arm shot warnings of the pain. "Ouch! The right side of me hurts like. well. I don't know, but it hurts. Now how did I get here?"  
  
Willow searched around her head for her memories but could find none. She knew facts, like what the answer was when you divided out pi. Actually, it was quite impossible to divide out pi so.. She really didn't know the answer, but she knew stuff like that. She didn't know how she knew those things though. Oh this was getting confusing.  
  
After a while, Willow was able to stand up and look around the room. On a table not far from the pallet she had slept on was a bag. After a long debate with herself, Willow walked over to it and looked inside. Inside of the bag, she found a wallet with persona information, some loose change, an odd looking small book, another odd-looking small book, and a journal. When she opened the journal up, she found it to be blank.  
  
"That's odd." Willow looked around the room for a mirror or something that she could see herself in. Upon finding a mirror near the bag, she walked toward it. There was nothing special about her. Red hair, green eyes, standing about five and a half feet, skinny. she was not really much to look at. After careful observation plus twenty-three minutes, Willow figured that the persona information was about her. Her name was Willow Rosenburg. She was born in 1982 and used to live in Sunnydale, California. Her parents were Ira and Sheila Rosenburg. She currently had an apartment rented at Greywald Hotel in Westchester. Apartment number 23. There were also pictures of odd-looking people. Two blonde women, a brunette girl, a brunette man, an old grey-headed man with glasses, and. at the last picture she stopped. There was a blonde/brunette. There was something about her though. When she looked at the picture, she felt hurt, betrayal, love, want, and. pain. Shuddering, Willow put down the picture. Whatever her past was with that woman, she didn't want to know. It seemed that the woman had given her much grief and much love. When examining the two smalls books, she snickered. They looked like miniature books. The titles read How to Keep Your Magick in Control and Simple Spells of the Wicca. They sounded really interesting. If only they were larger, Willow could find out if they were a joke. Something told her they weren't.  
  
Willow began talking aloud again. "Alright. I know who I am. I know where I come from. I don't know where I am though. Ohhh!! My head hurts. It feels. bad. and I feel like I could let out all the badness. and I want to. so why don't I? 'Cause I don't know how!!"  
  
Pouting, Willow slumped down on her pallet, wincing as her arm gave signals of the pain she was supposed to be feeling. She glared at the sling holding her arm. She slowly undid the sling and took it off, the cast soon following the sling's lead. She glared at her arm, scolding it for the trouble it caused. Her head was really annoying her now. It was like her brain was telling her to let out all the confusion. But how? After a while of glaring at her arm, Willow gave an agitated scream at it mentally and vocally to just heal and be better.  
  
Now something had happened. Something had glided and cracked, it had sounded like her arm slid back into place. But that couldn't be. could it? Her arm felt. different. She lifted it. There was no pain. She began to pick things up with it. She was able to. She shouldn't be able to. Willow moved her right shoulder. "Owww!!!!"  
  
She glared at her shoulder and screamed at it mentally and vocally to heal, like she did before. She heard something crack and then. she was able to move her shoulder!! She then looked at all the scrapes and markings on her leg. Focusing intently, she screamed vocally to heal. Nothing happened. She then screamed at it mentally to heal. It did. The scratches and marks were gone.  
  
"That was nifty."  
  
Suddenly, the door to the lab opened. Willow scrambled backwards. An odd man with blue fur on a gorilla-like body came in. He smiled kindly at Willow.  
  
"How are you feeling today?"  
  
Willow suddenly got nervous. "I'm uh. um. alright doing. I feel of the good." Her voice sounded scared, even to herself.  
  
The beast smiled at her kindly. "I'm Hank McCoy. You are Willow, correct?"  
  
Willow looked at her questioningly. "That's my guess. The... wallet said I was. I think the picture was supposed to confirm it."  
  
Beast motioned for Willow to sit on a metal table. She slowly walked over to it and hopped up. He looked at Willow's arm and did a double-take. "Where's the cast and sling?  
  
Willow looked down quickly. "They. um. ran away? I kinda took them off. My arm's all better though. All nice and healed, nicely."  
  
Beast touched different parts of Willow's arm and confirmed that the arm had, in fact, healed. He then touched different parts of Willow's right shoulder and confirmed that that, too, had healed. "How long have you been awake?"  
  
Willow began to feel a little at ease with the odd man, but was still very nervous. He didn't look like a human, after all. Even though his personality and voice proved that he was a kind and caring individual. Judging by the glasses he was smart too. "A couple of minutes.hours. a while."  
  
Beast smiled again. "This is a school for gifted students. Would you like to go meet the Professor? He. informed me earlier that he wanted to meet you once you awoke."  
  
Willow looked at the beast oddly, but then nodded slightly. He smiled. "I brought some clothes for you, they used to be a colleagues of mine, I think they will fit." He pointed towards a pile of clothes on a chair. "I'll leave so you can change."  
  
The beast left promptly, leaving Willow by herself. Willow looked at the clothes. There was a pair of jeans, a deep green tank, and a pair of socks. Willow quickly put on the clothes and walked to the door. As if he knew that Willow was done, Beast walked in the room.  
  
"Come this way." He led Willow to an elevator. After a while, they got on the elevator. The ride up was short and uneventful, neither of them wanting to speak much. When they got to the right level, Beast led Willow through the hallway towards a door. He walked in without even knocking. Willow followed him, albeit reluctantly.  
  
Willow began mumbling to herself. "Let's see how this goes."  
  
A/N : Tell me what you think!! Heh Heh. can some of you please fill me in on Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, and/or Jubilee's personality??? PLEASE!!!! I'm clueless. but I still want to write 'em!!! R & R!!! 


End file.
